Idunn's adventure
by aaron.l.smith.315
Summary: Idunn; our hero, has had something happened to him in his childhood. stay tuned


Episode 1, chapter 1

Idunn; huh, I've been thinking about my name a lot but, don't know why my parents named me Idunn. I only remember a bit about my parents. With my mother being Scandinavian, mainly Norwegian, gave me the name Idunn and the meaning, she said, it means "to love again", and it'll help me find friends, a girl and tell that I'm really harmless, but I don't think that's the case . While my dad is German, our or my last name is Gunnar and he also told me that the name Gunnar means "warrior" it was given to me, he also explains, "the name Gunnar was given to you to strike fear in those who oppose you, while most importantly, shows loyalty to those who are with you.

So really I'm "the loved warrior" with me being Idunn Gunnar, but, I vaguely remember them because of that fateful day. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Idunn Gunnar, a six foot tall white dirty blonde with a bit of a tan complexion, 15 years old, hazel eyes, and wears glasses, but anyways, I was 5 years old, so a toddler at the time, I was happily playing with my dad whilst mom was in the kitchen cooking, until, two men came barging in the house, both with evil, diabolical auras, but that wasn't what I was noticing. I could feel something else happening. Before my dad could retrieve his gun, the man uses something incredible but, he aligned my parents in front of me while the other man was holding me, injecting me with a sedative, however, I could feel something surge through my body while he injected me.  
The man said "we're sorry about this experience, but this will help you get stronger". With that said, he slit their throats, while I was still active, but that's all I remembered because I was out after that. They burnt the house down and left me there to die, but, the thing I felt surging through my body, I don't know what it was, but it saved me.  
Today is January 9th or my friends would say "my birth day". I woke up from supposedly a 9 year coma so I turn 15 today; I woke up at 13:05 or 1:05. I'm Idunn Gunnar and this is my story.

As I awoke, I saw happy birthday cards; get well cards/balloons, etc. "Happy Birthday Idunn"! A female's voice boomed into the room. Wait… That voice… I know that voice but somehow can't find the face to it. As I was thinking, a five foot tall, blue eyes, her chest appears to be about 22 B-cups, has a slim body, beautiful face, her butt is slightly bigger than her chest but not quite, blonde girl appears into my room. In an instant, I suddenly remembered. Her name is Samantha Watabi; she's the same age but not quite, because her Birthday is in March. She was my childhood friend who had a crush on me and I had the same on her since we were five. Our parents noticed and arranged for us to get married, when we were at right age of course. But, that following night my parents were murdered. But now she's my girlfriend. "Hello, Samantha, did I miss anything while I was asleep"? I asked with wonderment. "Now that you've mentioned it, my parents died a year ago". With tears in her eyes.

While I was wiping the tears of her face with my thumb, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked". While I was feeling guilty by asking, Samantha notices and leans in and kisses my lips to cheer me up. "It's alright," she exclaims further; "I wanted to tell you because to help some of the pain go away". "How'd they die"? She answers, "Car wreak; Idunn, everyone is waiting for you at the dorm we-"I interrupted, "how's Anthony?" "Well, he still has his obsession over potatoes." She replied. While I was laughing, "Yeah sounds like Anthony alright". "Alright your tests have come out positive, you go home now", a doctor came in and said.

On the way home or to the dorm, I was feeling weird at this point. "You feeling alright, Idunn"? Samantha noticed me holding my head out in pain. "I don't know, but once we get to the dorm and talk a bit then I'm off to bed". At that time, I don't know what happened but I fainted. "Idunn"!

"W-where am I"? I asked while walking around some place cloudy and dark, but then, "you are in your dreamscape my child" the voice boomed, then the darkness lifted and the clouds had gone away. As I started to walked in the field I saw a man wearing robes, standing next to a cross. "J-Jesus"?

"It is I my child, and when you wake up you'll discover you have a new ability but fret not, for I am with you all of the way to help control it, now go my child, go save humanity". As Jesus said that, I started to go back to reality, "but I got questions to ask you". "And they will be answered my child; Idunn, now you must go".


End file.
